goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles turns the stoopid monkey logos to stoopid KaBlam hosts and gets grounded big time
Angelica pickles gets bored, she watches 83 stoopid monkey logos, when she finish watches them, she has an idea for doing stoopid Kablam hosts logo, she went to stoopid monkey studios and made stoopid kablam hosts logo, but when June and Henry looked at the animated comic book, it showed the stoopid kablam hosts logo which made them mad, after that, drew and Charlotte grounds angelica pickles for what she did Transcript Angelica Pickles: man, I'm bored, what should I do? I know, I'll watch 83 stoopid monkey logos (After watching the stoopid monkey logos) Angelica Pickles: I had a idea for doing stoopid kablam hosts logo, I'll list them, Henry is about to hit June's foot with the hammer, June is smoking one thousand cigarettes, Henry and June are about to whack a hive with sticks, Henry and June were drinking a gallon of bleach, Henry is sticking one hand in the blender and one with the other, June was doused herself in gasoline and holding a lit match, Henry and June are being cooked by an island native two times, June is pulled a pin from a hand grenade, June is holding a gun in Henry's mouth, Henry and June were looking at a history book upside down, Henry and June were running with scissors, Henry and June were about to bite the people's tails, June sticks a person's nose and came out on the ear, Henry was climbing into a mouth of a crocodile, June is about to drop the hairdryer into someone's bathtub, Henry and June got their heads on the toilet, Henry and June were eating many people's brains, June is about to sever Henry's tongue with a sever, Henry and June were look like skull masks, June has a test tube on a bird's flu, Henry is about to chop June's head off with the guillotine, June had blown Henry up, june severed her head, Henry and June were jumping off the cliff, June has inked an upside down tattoo, henry poked a pool cue on June's eye, Henry impaled a chainsaw from a person behind, June was throwing darts with stuck one Henry's eye, henry and june were taking a bath in a nuclear waste, june is chasing a butterfly, henry and june were run over by cars, and many others (Angelica Pickles then went to stoopid monkey studios and made all stoopid kablam hosts logo) Angelica Pickles: yay! I did it! I made the stoopid kablam hosts logo (Cut to: the comic book world) Henry: hi, I'm Henry June: and I'm june, and welcome to... (The stoopid kablam hosts logo appears) Henry: hey! What are those logos doing here?! June: Angelica did that?! That's it, she's gonna get it! (cut to angelica's house) Drew pickles: angelica, i can't believe you changed the stoopid monkey logos to stoopid kablam hosts logo, you know they are not in the logo, that's it! Your grounded grounded grounded big time! Charlotte pickles: go to your room and think about what you did to Henry and June from Nickelodeon's Kablam!, and they want us to call Santa Claus not to give you any presents this Christmas, and on Christmas day, you will be getting coal Drew pickles: and when you go to your room, we are taking your paramount and nickelodeon stuff away and you will not get them back until 2018! Angelica Pickles: no! (28x) not my paramount and nickelodeon stuff! Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days